A Summer To Remember
by ShadowOfAShinobi
Summary: Many unfortunate events happen to Hinata Hyuuga, but some very fortunate ones to. Hinata's summer will be a summer to remember. SasuHina. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How's it going? Well any way without further ado I give you "A Summer To Remember." Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura wouldn't exist, Hinata and Sasuke would get married and there would be a lot more romance. :)

* * *

Hinata walked down the street. Stepping in and out of the bathing light of the street lamps. Her hair whipped in the wind covering parts of her face. She walked slowly, her head down. If someone looked at her it would look as if she were dead. Her eyes were blank and cold not like the usual bright, lavender, opalescent shine.

Hinata walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. She plopped on her bed not bothering to change her clothes. She looked at her luminous clock. It read 12:00am. She sighed then looked at the ceiling as tears started to leak from her eyes.

Hinata P.O.V

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am 18 years old and the daughter of a powerful business man. Hiashi Huuga is my father. He isn't the best father someone could ask for, in fact he is cold hearted and care about nothing but his image. He wasn't always like this though. Like when he met my mother he was really sweet. And when I was younger he used to play with me all the time, but those days days died out a long time ago. I still care for him though and my mother always told me that he is just a busy man.

Now about my mother. I love her very much. She is sweet and very pretty. She was always there for me whenever I needed her. We would have a lot of fun together. We were inseparable. I also have many friends and we have a lot of fun together. I just graduated from Konoha High and am going to Leaf University along with my friends. I planned on having a great summer hanging out with my friends and living life o the fullest.

If I were to describe my life I would say that it wasn't perfect but it's pretty darn good...that is until I found out that my mother died today.

* * *

Well there it is! Please review I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'd like to thank EvilAngel767, realityfling18 and tickettothemoon for reviewing my first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

* * *

Flashback:

Hinata walked with a skip in her step. she was headed to the mall to do a little (that's an understatement) of shopping to prepare for her trip to Hokkaido with the others. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were planing to go there for most of the summer, kind of like a celebration for getting through highschool.

Hinata entered a store named 'Summer Fun' in search for a bathing suit when her cell phone rang

_"I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,_

_Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you._

_It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,_

_But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube._

_Now the little pain sitting in my heart_

_Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now._

_Those silly horoscopes, I Guess I can't trust them after all."_

"Moshi, Moshi" HInata answered.

"Hinata, I need you to come to my office. I have some bad news." It was her father and his voice sounded grave, then he hung up.

Hinata's face fell and she ran out the store and hopped on the bus towards her father's office.

As she walked through the sliding doors and up to the desk in the lobby.

" Ah Miss Hyuuga" the receptionist said, " Your father is waiting."

Hinata took the elevator up to the office and knocked on the door.

" Come in."

" Father you said you had some news." Hinata said.

" Yes, your mother...she- she's dead."

Hinata's heart stopped and her whole body shook. She felt numb and her mind was spinning.

" No, no, NO!! YOUR LYING! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD SHE JUST CAN'T!" Hinata screamed.

" Hinata you-" Hiashi started.

" I don't want to hear it!"

Hinata ran out the door and downstairs not even bothering to take the elevator. She ran outside and did not stop.

" _She was supposed to be in the Teketsu forest, collecting herbs for the hospital. Maybe she's still there." _ Hinata thought.

As Hinata arrived she didn't see her mother, but what she did see was a crowd of police officers.

" What's going on?" Hinata asked one of the officers.

"Huh, Oh you must be Mr. Hyuuga's daughter. We're clearing the area." the officer replied.

" What happened where is my mother?" Hinata asked, her voce full of panic.

" I'm sorry but she is dead and her body was moved from here."

"Chief Izawa" another officer called.

" I'm sorry, I must go. I give you my deepest sympathy. Oh and here contact me if you have any questions." said the Chief handing Hinata a card, then he walked off.

"_ So it's true. She's really gone." _ Hinata fell to the ground and cried uncontrollably. Tears dripped down her face and unto the ground, the dirt absorbing them immediately.

Then Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice she didn't expect to hear.

" Hinata-chan are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he helped her up.

" I can't believe this happened!" Hinata cried.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said as he gave her a friendly and comforting hug.

Eventually Hinata stopped crying. " Thank you Sasuke-san." Hinata said.

" Would you like me to walk you somewhere?" Sasuke offered.

" No I'll be okay." Hinata lied.

" Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

" Yea, Arigato Sasuke-san." Hinata said giving Sasuke a quick parting hug. She then began walking to the park. She sat on o bench and began to cry again.

"_ Why, why did she have to die?"_

Hinata sat there crying for hours. When she calmed down again she checked her watch and saw that it was 11:00. So she decided to walk home.

End Flashback

Hinata lay there wondering one thing. How did she died and if she was killed who did it?

* * *

Well here you are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review! :)

Oh and Hinata's ringtone was Freckles - the theme frome Ruroni Kenshin.


	3. Important AN

Hey there! Just a notice that I changed my penname from animeprincess619 to ShadowOfAShinobi. I thought my other penname was used to much and with the agreement of another author I decided to change it! Now there won't be any confusion.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! First off I wanna thank the reviewers from chapter 2: HeartBrokenHinata, Hinanaru4ever, and nightchild4567.

Disclaimer: Blah blah me no own Naruto blah blah.

Okay down to business. Please enjoy this next chapter of A Summer to Remember!

The next morning Hinata got up took a shower and sat down for a quick breakfast when her phone rang,

Brushed against those freckles that I hated so,

Life goes on and-

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey it's Ino!"

"Oh Hello Ino."

"Hina I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry." Ino said her voice full of concern and sympathy.

"Thank you Ino."

"Hey are you up to coming to the mall with me and the other girls?" Ino asked.

"I don't know..."

"Aww come on are you sure, you'll feel better."

"I'm sorry Ino, I'm not really up to it."

"Okay. Is there anything you want me to get you?" Ino asked.

"No. I'm okay thanks you."

"Alright fell better Hina-chan."

" Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Hinata hung up her cell.

"Hmm. Maybe I should go. It might give me a chance to clear my head and bit, and I didn't finish shopping for my clothes." Hinata thought while eating.

When Hinata finished meal she went to her bedroom to change. She was wearing a black mini skirt with dark purple leggings that matched her baby tee.

She then put her hair in a high ponytail and slipped on her purple converses, grabbed her bag and cell phone and headed out the door.

Hinata P.O.V.

I caught the bus and headed for the mall. I missed my convertible, but at least it would be out the shop in time for our trip.

I walked through the automatic doors of the mall and started looking for Ino and the others. Then I spotted Tenten by the store I was in yesterday.

"Hinata!! You're here!! Listen I'm really sorry about what happened." Tenten said after giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks." I said. "Where are the others?"

"Oh Ino and Temari are in Chic looking for some clothes. Come on lets go!"

Then Tenten dragged me over to the store.

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata and Tenten walked over to the two blondes looking at some clothes on a rack.

"Hey guys look who's here!" Tenten exclaimed.

The blondes turned around then Ino jumped on Hinata.

"Hinata you changed your mind! I'm soo happy! We have so much to get. Casual wear, swimsuits and some formal wear and also we-"

" Ummm, Ino can you get off of me first.?" Hinata choked.

"Oh sorry." said Ino getting off Hinata.

Temari then helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hinata I give you my sympathy." Temari said.

"Thanks Temari"

"Come on guys, first stop summer fun for some sexy bathing suits!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ugh! How do I deal with you?" Temari asked.

The girls entered the store and looked around.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata I found the perfect bathing suit for you!"

The suit was a pale lavender two piece. It brought out her eyes and it contrasted with her hair perfectly. The top piece had a small ribbon in the middle and there were also ribbons on each side of the bottom piece.

"Ano...I don't know-"

"Oh come on!" Ino pleaded.

"Fine." Hinata gave in.

"Yay! You gonna look so cute!"

"Come on let's get the rest of our things and get going." Temari said.

The girls finished their shopping and decided to do to Temari's house for dinner.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Temari asked.

"Me!" everyone chanted in unison.

"Okay."

Temari dialed the number..

"Hello? Yes, can I get one large pizza with 1/4 sausages, 1/4 pepperoni and the rest with extra cheese?...Okay thank you."

When the pizza came everyone ate contently while watching a move.

"Geez. Why does it seem like Snape always has a pole up his ass?" Tenten commented. (Shadow- Can anybody guess what movie they're watching?)

"Haha! I was wondering the same thing!" Ino replied.

" Say Hinata you're really quiet. What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Hinata replied.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata looked down at her pizza.

"It's just that I still haven't found out how my mother died. It worries me because if someone killed her I want to make sure that person is punished."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Temari said as she gave Hinata a comforting hug.

"We'll do everything we can to find out what happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Thanks."

Shadow- Well there you go!

Hinata- Please tell Shadow-chan what you think! Review!


	5. AN read it plz!

Hey ShadowOfAShinobi here! Yeah I know what your thinking: another a/n! Im just here to tell you to look forward to an update! Yes the next chapter to A Summer to Remember! And if Im lucky I'll be able to get 2 chapters done! Well that's it!

Thanks~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there!!! It's been sooooooo long since my last update! A lots been happening since the last time I updated…. Anyway enough chatter on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto :p

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Hinata woke up at 5:00am.

Taking a quick stretch and getting out of bed she headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Later she headed downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat.

"Hmm…I better make sure Ino is up, I know she's a heavy sleeper."

Hinata dialed Ino's number..

"Moshi Moshi" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Ino, its Hinata".

"Oh, hey Hina!"

"Hey are you ready to leave yet?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh no! What time is it?"

"6:00. You know we have to meet the others at 7."

"Oh no. Thanks for telling me. Gotta get ready! See you Hina!"

Click.

"I know her all too well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ohayo mina!" Ino exclaimed as she and Hinata arrived at the Sasuke and Naruto's house in Hinata's newly fixed car.

"Hey Ino, Hinata!" the loud mouth blonde yelled.

"So whose cars are we taking?" Neji asked.

"The girls are going to be in Hinata's car, and the guys in Sasuke's." Tenten said.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Hinata asked.

As if on cue Sasuke walked up with Shikamaru.

"Oy! Teme! What took you so long?"

"Dobe, if you had to carry 20 bags full of instant ramen and other junk you would take a while too." Sasuke shot back

"Troublesome."

"Okay everyone! Load up in the cars and let's hit the road!!" Temari said.

"Yeah!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the road….

"Geez Naruto, how much ramen did you bring?" Neji asked.

"Hey it's a long trip!"

"It's a 4 hour trip, I think you'll live."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi: Four hours later…..

"Whoo! Were here!"

The group arrived at a lavish hotel in Kyoto and pulled up in the parking lot.

As they arrived a tall man about 20 with dark brown hair that matched his eyes came up to the group.

"Welcome to Mikoto Spring Resort. My name is Yukito. I'll be taking your bags to your rooms, so you can go ahead and check in."

"Arigato." Hinata said.

"Come on guys."

Everyone entered the hotel and gasped.

The way the outside looked was nothing compared to the inside.

The lobby was huge. The floors were polished to the point where you could see your reflection. A grand chandelier hung from the celing. Beautiful white lounge chairs and crystal tables were everywhere.

"This place is beautiful!!" Ino exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Hey you guys look around. I'll check us in and get our keys." Temari said.

"Alright."

The rest of the group began to admire the lobby.

There was a grand staircase with it's banisters covered in flowers, the glass celing that showed the clear blue sky as it lit the room perfectly.

"Here you go!" Temari said handling out keys.

" Hinata and Ino you guys are in 207, Tenten you and I are in 208, Sasuke and Naruto you guys are in 210 and Neji and Shikamaru are in 211."

"Great thanks Temari." Tenten said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry its so short but I hope it will satisfy till I can write more!

Please review!

~Shadow


End file.
